


Sweet Talk

by ghoulshuu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulshuu/pseuds/ghoulshuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eto and Itori have a couple glasses of blood wine, dance and make out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi these are my problematic faves and also they are lesbians. Also two years of writing and I still don't know how to Title.

Itori’s night was boring. Patrons moved in and out of her bar, but none brought any juicy information. Nothing worth her time anyway. Being a ghoul informant meant she met all types of people while exchanging information. Some were interesting, and others were not.

Though, there was no one quite as interesting as _her_. She usually came in late at night, right before closing, nursing a glass of wine and writing on a notepad until all other patrons eventually filed out. Her glasses were sliding down her nose, face impassive even though Itori knew she was probably writing out a grotesque idea. Her messy hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, though some of her bangs still fell in her face. She wore baggy sweater dress and soft pastel sandals.

If Itori had not known better, she never would have pegged her as the one-eyed owl.

As the last person left, leaving the two alone in the bar, Itori walked over to the door and slid the lock shut with a definite click. As she did, she heard Eto snap the notepad closed. By the time Itori turned, Eto already slipped the notepad into her bag and had turned to face her on the stool she was sitting on, her legs still crossed.

“What brought you here today?” Itori asked casually, walking around the bar to get herself a glass, pulling one of the finer bottles of blood wine out as well. Eto tilted her head back, leaning against the bar, her hair spilling over it. She held her empty glass out towards Itori in a mute ask for a refill.

Itori put aside the glass to wash and grabbed a new one for her, filling it half-way. When Itori placed the glass back in Eto’s hand, she hummed. “What usually brings me here?”

“To sweet talk every bit of information out of me?” Itori smiled, snagging the elastic from Eto’s hair with her fingers and pulling it free.

Eto shook her head, her long hair fanning out. “If anyone’s doing the sweet talking here, it’s you. That is your specialty, isn’t it?”

Itori snorted. “True, but let’s not forget your way with words.”

Eto flicked her bangs out of her eyes, smiling at the praise. “Well, I suppose that is my _job_.”

“Cheers to our jobs then.” Itori clinked their glasses together and downed hers in one go.

Eto hummed, still taking measured sips. Her cheeks were starting to flush, complementing her bright hair. She put down her glass and sat up slightly, picking at the fabric of her dress. Seconds later that dress was thrown over the stool beside Eto along with her shoes and she was sitting much more comfortably. Itori knew well enough there were no implications to Eto’s undressed state, none sexual at least. There was something ethereal about it, a defiance of human standards.

Itori quickly poured herself more wine and stepped around to the other side of the bar, holding out her hand to Eto. She took it, sliding lithely off the stool, walking silently beside Itori as she led her to lounge area of the bar where there were a number of leather couches.

Eto was a unique type of person – a unique type of ghoul. Incredibly powerful, merciless and cunning. Perhaps that was what initially drew Itori to her, even when she suspected Eto was the one-eyed owl. Eto did not just _survive,_ like so many ghouls. Eto _thrived._ Eto absolutely embraced her ghoul side, even the dark and nasty parts of it.

Eto had aspirations, the types of aspirations Itori would have previously thought impossible. But, after seeing Eto’s strength in opposition to the CCG, she thought almost anything was possible. Itori knew Eto had a good plan, even if she had not digressed the finer details of it.

Itori had her own plan, though perhaps not as aspirational as Eto’s. More delving into the darker aspects of her personality than anything else… Though if Eto needed her assistance, she would willing give it.

Eto loved to write tragedies, to orchestrate horrors in a fictional world, even if was based on her own experiences in the ghoul world. Itori preferred to do such to real people. Eto did similar horrible things as well, ruining other’s lives, but she never got quite the same pleasure out of it as Itori did. Eto never did it solely for the pleasure, there was always a purpose behind her actions. Itori wondered how much she had planned, how many pawns she controlled and how many kings she would topple before she had her fill.

Eto sat with a smile. It was not kind, but it was not harsh either. It was strange and eerie, as if Eto could tell exactly what she was thinking. It was _knowing_. Itori smiled right back.

“What are you thinking about?” Eto’s voice was simply conversational.

Itori rolled her eyes. “The future.” She brushed her fingers under Eto’s ghoul eye, watching it turn in reaction to the touch.

“A promising one.” Eto leaned back, resting partially against the armrest at her right side. “I’m sure.”

Itori slid down beside Eto as she crossed her legs. “A promising one,” she echoed. Itori reached up again, cupping Eto’s cheek as she leaned forward.

Their lips touched together, a whisper of a touch, but enough to send tingles all the way down to Itori’s toes. Eto responded immediately, reaching to tangle her fingers in Itori’s long hair. She could taste the blood wine on Eto’s lips, sweet and spicy at the same time.

After a few moments, Eto pulled back, tracing Itori’s bottom lip with her thumb. Eto hummed. “Let’s dance?”

“Dance?” Itori blinked. “We just sat down?”

Eto laughed as she stood and held her hand out, mirror Itori’s earlier action. “We sit all the time.”

“True.” Itori let Eto pull her off the couch, then left momentarily to turn on some music. “Do you know how to dance?”

“I’m a quick study.” Eto tilted her head as the music started, recognizing the tune. Itori knew she liked classical music, so she chose something Eto would most likely be familiar with. She took Eto’s glass and placed it with her own on the nearby table.

“Then I suppose I wouldn’t mind teaching you.” And perhaps it started out like that. Itori showed Eto the steps, which she replicated perfectly. But, after a few minutes of dancing, they simply spun together, swaying to the pace of the music, laughing. Even while drunk, Eto moved with the elegance that came from her extensive physical and martial art training. Itori was slightly sloppier with her movements, but Eto’s hand steadied her at her waist. As they swayed, Itori quickly picked up her glass and drank from it, putting it back down on her next spin around. When she turned back to face Eto, she stumbled, only to have both of Eto’s arms side around her waist to catch her. The lights in the room looked dimmer and seemed to sway about, her head spinning.

Itori laughed. Laughed hard. She laughed until Eto started again as well, tightening her arms around Itori’s limp body and pulling her into a hug.

“You’re hopeless.” Eto muttered, her long hair tickling Itori’s nose as she rested her head against Eto’s shoulder. “I thought you were supposed to be teaching me how to dance.”

“I’m tired,” Itori groaned. “And dizzy.”

She was not lying. She worked a long day, but alcohol always made her a wobbly, sleepy mess. Eto rolled her eyes. “All right. All right.” She scooped Itori up and carried her to the couch, shaking her head. “Does that mean I’m carrying you home tonight as well?” Eto brushed Itori’s hair out of her face when she laid her down.

“Let’s stay here for a while longer.” Eto blinked in surprise as Itori pulled her down as well, hugging her close. “I want to hear you talk.”

“Talk about what?” Eto asked, cocking her head.

Itori let her eyes close. “I guess… what will you do when your plans succeed?”

Eto stayed quiet for a few moments, considering. “I’ve never thought about that too much… I think I would keep writing, and Aogiri… I think it would still be necessary, to keep things from going back the way they used to be.”

“Will you still come here? And see me?” It was a question she was too nervous to ask while sober, but she really wanted to know.

“Of course.” Eto hummed. “Did you really think I just like you for your information sources?”

Itori shifted to get move comfortable. “No… but it’s really nice to hear assurance from you.” She turned her head, cracking her eyes open just enough that she could find Eto’s lips and kiss her.


End file.
